When transporting goods via rail, airplane, trailer truck, or by cargo ship, packaging, containment and support of the goods is of paramount importance. Pallets are often used to support goods, alone or within additional transport structures, such as boxes or crates, during transport. Pallets themselves are transport-specific goods, manufactured specifically for use during transport.
The cost of pallets is assumed by the shipper, because the pallets themselves are generally not sold as goods upon arrival. Pallets also increase fuel cost of the shipper, as they add weight to cargo and thus increase the amount of fuel needed for transport. Furthermore, this additional weight can at times reduce the overall amount of goods that may be transported by vehicles; a point especially true of aircraft and watercraft transport. Finally, in their use of forest resources, pallets carry a significant environmental burden. Despite efforts to repair and re-use wooden pallets, they are often disposed of after use, thus requiring additional resources to create more pallets, and increasing the environmental costs of the transport industry.
In summary, as a single-purpose shipping good, conventional pallets have a higher than desirable environmental cost and increase shipper-assumed costs and fuel costs, while reducing the total amount of saleable goods that may be transported as cargo.